


Rowdy at the Raven

by IneffableWitch



Series: Sympathy for the Hanged Man [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, He's kinky, Semi Public Sex, Teasing, julian being the bottom we all know and love, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: The apprentice decides to help a kinky fantasy of her favorite doctor become a reality.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian/Rosier
Series: Sympathy for the Hanged Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Rowdy at the Raven

It was a dark and stormy night… the perfect time to seduce a dramatic doctor. And Rosier had him just where she wanted him. A shadowy corner booth at the Rowdy Raven. He’d only had one salty bitter so far, and she didn’t plan on giving him a chance to get another. 

“So I told him --”

Rosier narrowly dodged the hand he threw out as he demonstrated a baker angrily shaking their fist. Much as she loved his tales, she had plans. 

It started with her hand on his knee.

Julian startled, stopping mid-sentence to look down at her. She only smiled back up at him, nodding for him to go on. 

A flush was creeping up his neck. And he’d started to subconsciously lean into her.

“We--ell. He was a bit miffed that I’d gone and lost those leeches in the yeast --”

Wait, in the yeast?!

_No. Stick to the plan._

Rosier leaned into him, tucking herself under his arm and stroking the long length of his leg until she reached his thigh. Stopping right where it met his hip. She felt him twitch and watched the blush spread to his cheeks.

“Uhh…” He swallowed, brain abruptly going blank. “Uh. Well. Um. Here?”

“Mmhm.” She leaned up, pressing her lips to his neck. She could feel his heartbeat pick up. And heard the softest of sighs. 

“Well. What do you want me to do, dear? Shall I go to my knees?” He was smirking, and even though she couldn’t see it, she was pretty sure he was waggling his eyebrow. 

She snorted, muffling a giggle in his skin. “I love you, Julian.”

He shivered, melting against at those words. Never tiring of hearing them. "I love you too, Rosier."

Of course, she couldn't let him get _too_ comfortable. She bit him, sinking her teeth in the tendon until he jerked and groaned in the back of his throat. 

“Just relax for me.”

“Oh, okay. Yes. I can -- I can do that. That’s me, re--”

Her hand drifted between his legs and found the evidence of his growing desire. Julian bit his lip hard and leaned back against the booth, both hands abruptly on the table. A move that crushed her against his side and made her grin.

“Oh yes, very relaxed.”

He turned to glare at her from under his hair. Or try to glare anyway. It really just looked needy. With his eye half-closed and his lip caught between his teeth. She’d be lying if she said the sight of that particular expression didn’t fill her with heat.

“Open your legs for me, Ilya,” she murmured. 

Julian did it so fast she had to dodge one of his knees. Which made her smother another laugh in her free hand.

“I love your enthusiasm.”

A roguish smirk greeted this. Not at all diminished by the blush. “It’s the actor in me. Big expressions are better for the stage.”

She shifted so she was perched on one of his legs, and leaned in to kiss him. On the chin. The cheeks. The tip of his nose. His lips were last. A slow, sensuous dance of teeth and tongue until they both needed to breathe. 

“So pretty.” She threaded her fingers through his hair, yanking his head back, and bit his neck far harder. Teeth sinking in and staying there until he squirmed. All the while her other hand remained firmly over his cock. There was nothing like feeling him get hard for her. 

“How adventurous are you feeling?”

Dimly, she could still hear the sounds of drinking and talking in the bar behind them. No one seemed to have noticed them. 

Yet.

“Whatever you want,” he breathed. “Very?”

Rosier dragged her hand from his cock to his chest, nails catching in the light dusting of hair and over his exposed skin. His eye closed and he arched into the touch, humming happily.

“Good. Unlace your trousers for me.”

That actually gave him pause. He forced his eye open to look at her. Surprised. “I, ah, _do_ like coming here. I’d like to come back again too --”

Rosier considered this. Julian expressing a boundary was rare enough -- and something she wanted to encourage. But she also knew this was a fantasy he’d had since the first time they’d gotten drunk together. 

She closed her eyes and focused on her magic, tugging it into her palms. 

_“Uh, Rosier?"_

__

__

It took somewhat longer than usual, making two at once. She wanted to be sure the spell took, because otherwise what would be the point? 

“Rosier?” 

She sensed rather than saw him wave a hand in front of her face. 

“Hush, I’m crafting a spell.” She’d used it on him before, and the spell was really only meant for singular people. But -- 

For a moment she stopped touching him and lifted her hands. One over each of their heads, as if cracking invisible eggs. Julian shuddered violently and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling into the table. 

“Oh! It’s what you used in the Red Market." 

She leaned into him, palms cradling his face in an affectionate gesture. “Is this alright?" 

“Yes.” He smiled back and reached to run his hand through her long brown curls. Somehow managing to keep from catching any of them on his gloves. Of course, they didn’t stay in her hair. His left drifted down to cup her breast. A thumb flicked over her hardened nipple. 

Her eyes fluttered closed. The heat low in her belly spread, filtering into her chest, and her face. She was so, so tempted to shrug out of her blouse and pull his head to her chest so that clever tongue of his could go to work in better ways. 

“Mm… then do as I asked.” 

“Right away, ma’am!” 

He divested himself of his gloves with a flourish -- even though she hadn’t asked him to do it yet -- then attacked the laces of his pants. Most people might fumble, but not Julian. He moved with speed and grace. In only a moment he’d freed his erection for her to see, standing proud and flushed from a thatch of auburn curls. 

“Good.” She stroked the front of his neck. Then down his chest. “Now tell me -- what do you want Julian?" 

A shudder as he caught his lip between his teeth again. “Rosier...” 

She hummed, continuing the run her nails lightly over his pectorals. Waiting for him to answer with a grin. 

“I want, ah…” He shivered, red as his hair, unable to quite look her in the face. Usually he had no problems with that. But the setting seemed to have made him almost shy. “I want you to touch my, um, my cock again. Please?” 

“So polite.” 

She scratched her way down his chest, leaving marks this time. And wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. The other slipped inside his pants to caress his balls. That made him choke, and his hips jerk. The hands still on her waist fisted in her skirt so tightly she thought he might rip it. 

“ _O, pozhaluysta --_ ” 

Rosier turned her attention to the fully hard and pink length of him and twisted out of his grip to slip under the table. Julian startled, staring down at her with wide eyes. And when she kissed the head of him, he clung to the edge of the table like a drowning man. 

The Nevivon curse she heard above her only made her laugh. 

“Try not to be too loud, the spell doesn’t make us invisible.” 

Julian groaned. He wasn’t a quiet man. Ever. 

Rosier pat his knee encouragingly. He stared into her eyes and nodded. Jaw firming. Determination in his eye. And that grinning hint of mischief that she so adored. All too soon it vanished as his eye rolled and his breath hitched. 

She licked him, base to head. Teasing the vein on the underside of his cock with her tongue. Taking one hand and dragging it up and down. Slowly. Loving the way he made little sounds in the back of his throat, and thrust his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Ilya.” Rosier took him in her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth over sensitive skin. Bobbing up and down in time with her hand. Taking him deeper with each pass until he hit the back of her throat. 

He shuddered and stamped. Fighting to keep his hips still. Because it felt so fucking good. Hot, and wet, and anyone might look over and see them for a moment before the spell made them forget but by now all he wanted was more. More of her tongue, more of her hands, _moremoremore…._

“I --” 

“Julian!” 

He jerked, sitting up straight and draping his coat to cover the gap between himself and the table so he could hide Rosier. 

“Uh! Hello!” 

Rosier chose this moment to lean in and take him all the way to the base. The table rattled above her as he slammed his hand against it. And the voice -- the barmaid? Laughed. 

“You look like you’ve had one too many salty bitter’s already. Red as your hair.” 

“Ahhh, yes. Uh, yeah. I have.” 

She ran her nails along the inside of his thigh. And felt him shudder. One of his hands snaked under the table and landed on her shoulder. But he couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to push her away or pull her closer. 

“Where’s Rosier?” 

His hand tightened on her shoulder. She retaliated by slipping her hand under his shirt and running her nails up and down his lower stomach. Then carefully pulling her head back until only the tip of his cock was still in her mouth. Her hand went to work as she pulled fully off of him and went back to licking. 

“She just went to go and pick something up,” he said. She could hear the strain in his voice -- feel the way his thighs twitched on either side of her -- but he wasn’t fighting quite so hard for words. “She’ll… be back soon.” 

“I’ll bring you a pitcher of water before Barth runs out of salt.” 

“Thank you!” His voice cracked. 

Probably because she’d taken him all the way to the base again, and couldn’t bite back a laugh. The vibrations made him see stars and fist one hand in her hair before he could think better of it. The barmaid turned away and -- if he’d been paying any attention he might have noticed the way she shook herself like a wet dog and went to another table rather than the bar. 

“Rosier,” he gasped. Forehead on the table. Fighting so hard to keep his orgasm at bay. Her name fell from his lips, again and again, a needy, breathless chant. 

Then he stiffened, hand tightening in her hair, knees pinning her shoulders. She felt him convulse -- and then he came with a strangled yell that he muffled in his hand. Heat, and pressure and _sogood --_

She listened to him come down by slow degrees, resting her head on his leg and looking up at him with love. When he finally seemed to see her again, all bleary-eyed and blushing, she licked her lips. Just to make him groan again. 

He said something in his mother tongue and pulled her up from under the table, crushing her to his chest and kissing her like he hadn’t seen her in years. 

“You’re so…” Julian couldn’t seem to talk. Which was compliment enough. 

Rosier only smiled at him, nuzzling into his neck, soothing the bruises she’d left there with a magically chilled touch. "Are you alright?" 

The smile she loved crossed his face. Even if he looked fit to actually fall asleep. And he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. Stroking her back, her hair. Each touch full of care. Like he couldn't bear to let her move even an inch away. "Never better." 

**Author's Note:**

> My boy! I love this slippery boy so much. There will be a part two eventually. And I'm attempting to plot out a whole multi-chapter fic with him and Rosier. 
> 
> That said, I'm still kinda getting into the grove writing this stuff. I know it's porn, but please, let me know if you like it? Or have any tips tbh.


End file.
